When Three Worlds Meet
by Dash Parr
Summary: This is a story of three worlds crossing over.


This is a story about at least 3 worlds meeting and characters being switched around.

Ready?

3...

2...

1...

Go!

Chapter 1: Mixed Bag

Setting: The Mushroom Kingdom

Homestar: Where am I? What is happening? How did I get here?

Luigi: I haven't seen you around in these parts. Who are you?

Homestar: I'm Homestar Runner. Where am I?

Luigi: This is the Mushroom Kingdom.

Homestar: How did I get here?

E. Gadd: You may have been mistakenly teleported here by my teleporter.

Homestar: Oh, that explains everything.

Setting: Mobius

Mario: This is weird. How did I get here?

Tails: My teleporter must have malfunctioned and you arrived here.

Mario: I see. That explains why I entered the wrong door of the castle.

Tails: What castle?

Mario: Princess Peach's Castle. By the way, it's -a me, Mario!

Tails: I'm Tails.

Setting: Free Country, USA

Sonic: This is weird, why am I suddenly in Strong Bad's Computer Room?

Strong Bad (rapping): I got the e-mail, you got the e-mail, I got the e-mail, you got the e-mail.

(the screen reads: "strongbademail.exe.")

Strong Bad: O.K., Let's see what we got.

(He presses enter to bring up the email.)

The screen reads:

7P--$9-$-$9-$9$--$$$-9-\-$7.$-.\.7-$.$..$7P.7P7P7773777777P5555559#191#1#1#55P.

Strong Bad: Seven-p. Vertical line hyphen. . . what is this? Is it some sort of code? No matter you'll get...DELETED!

(Strong Bad types "Deleted" and "DELETED!" appears on the screen.)

Strong Bad: OK, hope that takes care of everything.

Windows 3.1 ding.wav You have 2, 567,789,356,464,789,356,789,252,575,787,575,787,900 new messages.

Strong Bad: Wow. That's alot of messages! Let's see what we got here.

Enter

Email #1:

9-7$4PPP99--P9P.\/\/$-9P..7845-$7-$7-(9$$PP$9-7-7.$65\/\/$$$9P$-7$P-7$7.-$$7\/97$$9$77$9-$7

Strong Bad: Oh no! Not those symbols again!

(He types "Deleted" and "CANNOT DELETE!" appears. A red line of text appears saying "Option Unavailable.")

Strong Bad: What! I said DELETED!

(He types it again but this time, in _CAPITALIZED ITALICIZED _letters. "HAHAHAHAHA!" appears. A red line of text appears saying "Don't try that again." He becomes angry.)

Strong Bad (angrily): Oh, wise guy eh! Maybe I should introduce you to Edgarware 2!

He types "edgarware2.exe" and the screen changes to display the following:

Edgarware 2

Viruses, spam, leets, blocked!

version 0.00000000000000000000001cb programmed in the Rec. Room

Strong Bad presses Enter and the following screen appears:

Edgarware 2 v. 0.0

SCANNING...

There is no history of scans at the moment.

The screen changes to:

0 viruses

0 spam

2, 567,789,356,464,789,356,789,252,575,787,575,787,900 leets

The 2, 567,789,356,464,789,356,789,252,575,787,575,787,900 is a number that continues to increase.

Strong Bad (alarmed): WAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGHHHHHHH! That is not a small number, that is a BIG number! What am I gonna do!

(he types "delete files" and the files are deleted.)

Strong Bad: Send me a proper e-mail this time! I shall check my inbox.

(He types Strongbademail.exe)

The screen reads the following:

Welcome to Lappy 486 Email!

What would you like to do?

(He types checkinbox into the a prompt. The screen shows the following:)

Checking inbox...Done!

Receiving messages...Done!

Adding senders to contacts list...Done!

You have 15768357876857857856785785747396787947967936796747847867846796798460896496796795679479674786784695689678469 new messages.

Loading inbox...Done!

The screen shows the inbox filled with messages from Homestar and...you guessed it, Shooting Star!

Email #1:

Dear Strong Bad,

I'm currently in the Mushroom Kingdom. Don't worry about me. I'll be OK. By the way, your leet letters were forwarded to me by mistake. I've run Edgarware 2 and took care of the problem. I''l contact you by email.

Signed,

Homestar Runner

Strong Bad: Well Homestar, you need to correct your punctuation. (he changes the extra apostrophe into a lowercase l) (typing) You're a great guy, Homestar. Sorry if I said anything rude to you.

He presses the 'S' key and the e-mail is sent.

Email #2:

Dear Strong Bad,

I met Luigi in the Mushroom Kingdom. He was a nice italian guy with a mustache like Mario. Anyway, reply if you have time.

Sincerely,

Homestar Runner

Sonic: Excuse me?

Strong Bad: Whoa! You scared me! You're Sonic!

Sonic: How did you know my name?

Strong Bad: I dunno. Maybe I'm psychic?

Sonic: You most certainly are!

Strong Bad: Thank you! I'll take that as a compliment.

Coming Up Next:

Pokemon Characters arrive in Free Country, USA.


End file.
